1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exit sign lighting and more particularly to a retrofit kit for use with two types of existing exit signs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently exit signs run with incandescent lamps or compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs). Incandescent lamps use a lot of power, and the CFLs flicker when being turned on. It would be advantageous to have a retrofit kit that could replace lighting in existing exit signs with LEDs.